The Unexpected Turn
by dracos.girl.hermione
Summary: Its their Sixth year back at Hogwarts and something happens to Hermione Granger during the summer holidays, she goes back to Hogwarts as Head Girl and none other than Draco Malfoy being Head Boy. Will Draco find out what happened and help her ordeal or will he turn his back on her and continue to serve the Dark Lord? please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Harry's hands were behind his back which had been tied up with rope. He could feel the rope digging into his delicate skin as he tried to break free but as he writhed in pain he looked up and saw his worst enemy of all time.

"Do you think you can kill me, Potter?" snarled Voldemort, "Do you think you will be able to save your friends? You are weak!"

Harry Potter was in the Graveyard, breathing more rapidly by the minute, his best friends was going to be tortured and he couldn't do anything about it and now he was going to watch his best friends die.

Voldemort ordered Wormtail to bring Harry's friends to him; Voldemort wanted Harry to suffer, to be in pain but most of all he wanted Harry to beg him to kill him.

Hermione Granger struggled as Wormtail brought her out; he pushed her to the ground as she tried to escape from his grasp. She hit her head, she, again, tried to escape by prodding herself of the ground and tried to run but Voldemort was quick,

"Stupify" Voldemort yelled out as he laughed and she went flying into a tree. She screamed out in pain and took her a minute to look up and as she did she saw Harry.

"Help me, Harry!" she screamed at him, but Harry couldn't do anything because he tied down. Wormtail walked back into the bush and appeared back with Ron Weasley, his orange hair was scruffy and he struggled with all his might but with no avail. He was pushed to the ground; Ron crawled to Hermione and held her hand as she cried out to Harry non-stop. She turned to Ron and understood what had to be done so she hugged Ron as hard as she could as tears came to her eyes and turned to Harry, "Just save yourself! JUST SAVE YOURSELF!"

Harry just sat there as Voldemort tortured them and cried out to Voldemort in pain.

"You will pay for this! What you have done to me! YOU WILL PAY!" Harry screamed out as loud as he could. Harry was so mad that he somehow freed himself from the ropes and grabbed his wand which was not far from him as he ran to The Dark Lord with hatred. Voldemort became angry and pointed his wand at Harry,

"Crucio" he yelled with all his might but Harry was smart and dodged the spell but tripped over a rock. Voldemort turned around to face Hermione and Ron, Hermione closed her eyes as she knew what was gonna happen next.

"Avarda Kadavra!" Voldemort beamed, there was a flash of green light and the two of them just lied on the ground looking lifeless.

Harry just looked at them with misery and the anger in him, it got stronger and turned around to face the Dark Lord,

"HERMIONE! RON!"

"Stupify, Crucio, Accio Wand, Experiliamous!" Harry yelled out with madness, "Avarda Kadavra!" he screamed out and then there was a flash of green light,

**Hey this is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction story...i need more reviews to make my chapters even better as i write more...i dont care if they are criticizing me. Just review and tell me what you think**  
**LOVE YOU ALL! **


	2. Chapter 2

"HARRY! Wake up! You're just having a nightmare." Hermione yelled out to him. Harry woke up with a start, sweating and shaking all over, he looked around noticing that he was back in The Burrow, in Ron's bedroom which was covered in the Chudley Cannons posters and then saw Hermione who had a worried look on her face, he wanted to run away because he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He tried to sit up from his bed but she wouldn't let him.

"Not so quickly" Hermione said as she pushed him back on the bed, "what did you dream about?"

He didn't want to talk about it, dreaming about it was enough, he looked away from her,

"It's nothing, nothing to worry about." He replied, still not looking at her. But Hermione wasn't going to leave him alone about it, "Harry…what was the dream about? Don't say its nothing, screaming out my name and Ron's isn't nothing!" Hermione was getting very worried and very annoyed. Harry wasn't going to tell her or anyone else, not even Dumbledore; Dumbledore already has enough on his mind at the moment, he looked at her. He was not going to let her bug him about this,

"So…I am not going to tell you. Okay?" Harry started to get agitated, "Just back off Hermione and stop being nosey for once!" he snapped at her. Hermione just looked him; tears welled up in her eyes,

"Is that what I do? Being nosey? All I wanted to know is what your nightmare is about because I am worried sick and you say I am being nosey!" She snapped at him as tears slid down her face.

"That's not what I meant." Harry said trying to stop her from crying. But she didn't care,

"Yes it is! You meant it!"

Ron woke up in his bed with a startle and sat up to see Harry was not happy and Hermione crying, it didn't look too good. Ron looked towards the muggle alarm clock and it read '4:30A.M'and groaned.

"What happened?" Ron asked yawning…

Hermione faced Ron, "Nothing!" she snapped as she wiped the tears from her face and eyes, and she got up from Harry's bed, stormed out the door. They heard her slam her bedroom door. Ron looked at Harry; he wanted to know what he had done to make her upset,

"What did you do?" he asked impatiently.

"Doesn't matter," he snapped, "Sorry, just go to sleep, we are going to need it." Ron fell back asleep in a second but Harry couldn't, he felt guilty about what he said to Hermione so he got up and got dressed. He tip toed out from Ron's bedroom so that he wouldn't wake him up and walked to Ginny's bedroom door which is the room Hermione was using and knocked on the door,

"Just go away!" Hermione answered back, she didn't care who it was. Harry opened the door and walked in anyway then stopped to look at her then at Ginny who comforting her on the bed. Ginny looked up at Harry and glared at him,

"She doesn't want to talk to you." stated Ginny. But he didn't care what she said, he wanted to talk to Hermione, apologize to her for what he said.

"Hermione, can we talk?" he asked. She looked at Ginny and nodded, Ginny stood up from the bed and walk out the door. Harry walked towards Hermione and sat down next to her on the bed.

Wiping the tears that were falling down her face, she was looking at her hands but he made her look at him by lifting her chin with his finger

"Look, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, Ok? I don't want it to be like this." He apologized and put his arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder. A little while afterwards, they heard someone was coming so they quickly let go of each other.

Ginny came back and asked Harry to leave because she was going back to bed so he left but Hermione followed him outside. He turned around to face her and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes,

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it… will you forgive me?" he apologized.

She nodded and gave him a hug

"I got to go to bed" she whispered, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry whispered back and went off to bed.

Harry woke up from the sound of Mrs Weasley yelling out that breakfast was ready, he recalled the events of last night and sighed, _when will these nightmares end!_ He thought as he woke up Ron and they both got dressed and went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Their breakfast was on the table but Hermione was already there and had nearly finished hers and as she heard them come in, she looked up at them, and smiled at both of them then went back to eating. Harry sat down next to her, and started eating his breakfast quickly. Ron sat on the other side of the table and started to eat.

Hermione had just finished her breakfast when Ginny walked to her seat next to Harry on the other side, who attempted to smiled at Harry but I didn't notice anything different and started to dig in, Hermione left the table and walked upstairs to Ginny's room. Harry finished his breakfast and got up, walked out of the kitchen and walked up to Ron's room and found Hedwig asleep in her cage. He sat on his bed and was thinking about what will happen this year at Hogwarts as it is his 6th year. In only a few days time they will be on the Hogwarts Express on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He was called down to the kitchen; they got their letters for Hogwarts stating what they needed for the year. As Hermione opened her letter a gold and red badge saying Head Girl written on it fell into her hand, "OMG! I'm Head Girl!" she yelled excitedly as everyone cheered congratulations to her and Mrs Weasley with the wave of her wand, made a banner which were the same colors as her Hogwarts house, Gryffindor and it said 'CONGRATULATIONS HERMIONE! She looked at her friends and went on reading the letter that came with the badge

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_I am Pleased to inform and congratulate you on your success on becoming Head Girl. You have been selected by your excellent grades, courage and attitude. I hope this year goes well for you._

_Once you are on the Hogwarts Express please make your way to the Heads compartment and you will be told all the details of being Head Girl. Have a good trip on the train._

_From Professor Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione closed the letter and smiled to herself and was wondering who Head Boy was going to be. _I hope my Hogwarts year will be excellent_. Not trying to think what happened during her summer

**_Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor_**

Lucius Malfoy knocked on the door of his son's room. "Son you have a letter here from Hogwarts" Draco opened his door and snatched his letter from his fathers pale hands, opened it roughly.

_Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_I am Pleased to inform and congratulate you on your success on becoming Head Boy._

_You have been selected based on your grades and courage. I hope this year goes well for you._

_Once you are on the Hogwarts Express, Please make your way to the Head Boy/Girl compartment and you will be told all the details of being Head Boy._

_From Professor Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

A badge fell out of the envelope but Draco caught it in time. It had a green serpent on the gold badge, it was moving and it had Head Boy in bold letters.

Draco looked from his letter to his father as he looked shocked.

"What is it Draco! I don't have time for this! I have important work to do!" Lucius explained coldly.

"I have been made Head Boy! Why the hell would I be made Head Boy!" he yelled but he noticed the smirk on his fathers face. "This is better then the original plan. You will be Head Boy and get closer to Dumbledore and do The Dark Lords wishes once and for all" he laughed coldly.

The next few days were hectic as Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were buying their new books and robes from Diagon Alley, once they bought all their stuff for Hogwarts they went to Fred And Georges new joke shop, they were surprised at the selection of all the products the Weasleys had invented but what surprised them the most was seeing Professor Dumbledore browsing through the shop and waved at him as he was waving back. Once they did their shopping spree they used the Floo Powder to get back to the Burrow. They all packed their trunks as tomorrow they will be on the Hogwarts Express and on their way to Hogwarts.

The next day had finally come. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were on the Hogwarts train; Hermione checked her watch and realized she was supposed to go to the Heads compartment. "Shit I'm late! Sorry guys I'm going to have to go" she said as she hurriedly walk out, "I wonder who Head Boy is" she thought excitedly.

She got to the front of the train and as walked in to the compartment she was totally shocked at what she saw. A boy with slightly long blond hair and sliver eyes. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here!"

"I am Head Boy for your information; I should have known that a know-it-all mudblood would be Head Girl. Wait till my father hears about this"

"I can't believe that a ferret like you would have such a responsible job…actually you would because you will become a death eater and serve The Dark Lord just like your pathetic father!"

She smirked but she was taken by surprise as she was pinned to the wall of the train by Malfoy. His nose nearly touching hers. "I would watch what you would say to me Granger. Just watch your back coz I'm out to get you." Then they heard footsteps, he smirked, released her and sat on the seats. She started to get tears in hers eyes but kept them from falling down her face.

She sat down as Professor McGonagall came in and they discuss what their responsibilities are as Head Boy and Girl.

Once they had finished the discussion Hermione went to sit with her friends at the other end of the train but Malfoy stayed where he was thinking about Granger, how her body looked and how he wanted to touch her in certain places but he shook his head in disgust, "She's a bloody mud-blood. I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like that about her and he had a job to do at Hogwarts…

But she is absolutely stunning and I wonder what she tastes like" He smiled as he got up and walked out of the Head compartment he then had to but a bully face as he went and sat with Blaise and Pansy, "Come on Drakey! Kiss me!"

"I'm not your bloody boyfriend so piss off!" he snapped as he pushed Pansy off him.

He moved to the window as he sat down, staring at the scenery but all he could thing of was Hermione Granger, the mud-blood.

Meanwhile Hermione was walking to the compartment where her friends will be waiting for her…

But while she was, all she could think of was how Draco looked-hang on Draco? I mean Malfoy. Malfoy looked handsome; he must have worked out over the holidays because he had buffed up. He looked so gorgeous….  
"HANG ON! Let's put the breaks on. He is Draco Malfoy the Prince of Slytherin, a ferret and a pure-blood! I shouldn't be thinking stuff like this!" she thought and angry with herself but she just couldn't get him out of her head but then she thought about what happened during her summer before she went to the Weasleys and shook her head as tears were burning in her eyes. She wont tell anyone what happened.  
This was going be secret and Dumbledore must not know because she didn't want that kind of attention. As she reached her friends she dropped down between Ginny and Harry, and then sighed loudly.

Harry knew something was up, "Mione, what's the matter?" she looked at up at him and decided not to tell him what she was really thinking about, which was her summer and Draco Malfoy looking like a hotty.

"Oh nothing…you know the usual like finding out who head boy was and you will never guess who it is" she said and tried to put on an innocent face.

"Cant be stuffed guessing…tell us." Ron said as he and Lavender had their arms around their shoulders.

"Draco Malfoy" she groaned and sighed.

"No bloody way!" they all screamed. They were looking at each with utter disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

The first years followed Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to the boats which will take them across the lake to Hogwarts.  
Once they arrived outside the Great Hall Hermione and Draco turned to the students and Hermione began speaking, "Welcome to Hogwarts, when you go through these doors, you will need to be sorted into houses before you can sit down for the feast. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and" then Hermione said in dislike voice, "Slytherin"  
"The houses you will be put in will be like your family." Hermione trying to memorize what Professor McGonagall had told them in their first year at Hogwarts, she looked at Draco and nudged him to continue.

Draco nodded and said to the first years, "For obeying rules and stuff you will gain points but if you break any rules then you will lose points. That is all."

Then they turned to the doors golden doors as they opened and walked them to the sorting hat then sat down at their own houses. She went and sat down with Harry, Ron and Ginny while Draco Malfoy joined Pansy and Blaise.

"So how was it with Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione as he stared at Draco.

"Agonizing" she simply replied looking down at her empty plate.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and ordered everyone to silence. The noise of talking died down. Everyone one was looking towards the head master.

"I would like to welcome the first years and other students to Hogwarts. I would like to say a few words.

2 years ago a powerful wizard by the name of Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort had returned and I would like to caution you to be careful. We have put protective spells around Hogwarts to ensure your safety.  
But we don't at Hogsmeade so just be careful while you are visiting Hogsmeade. I would like the first years to know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, that is all. Let the feast begin."  
As he waved his hand food appeared on the tables appeared and everyone dug in. Draco was staring at Hermione, "Why has she affected me this way, especially a mud-blood" he thought…

She didn't know what gave her the urge to turn around to Malfoy but when she did their eyes locked and he stared into her chocolate brown eyes as she stared into his blue silvery eyes. They both looked away from each other both blushing.

Pansy looked over at Hermione and leaned towards Draco spoke low so not everyone could hear her, "I can't believe you're going be stuck with that slut! I feel so sorry for you, babe" as she kissed him on the cheek but he looked at her like she slapped him.

He felt like he should hit her or something for what she said about Granger but he only replied lowly, "look you bitch! I'm not your fucking boyfriend so piss the fuck off!" and pushed her away from him,  
"Don't ever kiss me on the cheek or anything like that again or I swear you'll regret it" and turned toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore got up and silenced everyone to quiet down.  
"I would like to announce Head Girl and Head boy. Can Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin please stand up"  
Hermione and Draco stood up and there was whispering among the Great Hall about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger being head boy and girl then they both sat down as people were giving both of them the evils from different houses. Everyone knew they hated each other but didn't understand why Dumbledore had chosen the two.

Dumbledore continued on with the speech, "You will show respect towards them, that is all. Now off to bed. Can the Heads please follow me so I can show them their Head common room?"

All the houses walked out through the large Great Hall entrance doors to exit. Hermione and Draco walked up to Dumbledore, "Follow me" he told them softly.

They followed through different doors and corridors they haven't been through before and Hermione was surprised and was gaping at all the beautiful moving paintings on the walls.

They finally reached a painting which was a girl in the meadows was covering their common room; she had beautiful long straight blond hair and lovely gorgeous Hazel eyes and slightly pale skin, smiled at them. "Hello, my name is Linda and I hope we will get along during the year" she grinned

Dumbledore bowed to Linda then turned to them and said in a very soft and low voice, "The password is 'Dragons Breath' "

Hermione nodded at the head master and turned to Linda "Dragons Breath" and the common room painting revealed a doorway.

Dumbledore nodded wished them goodnight and went to his office.

Hermione and Draco walked into the room and were gaping at how beautiful it was. Hermione went up to the fireplace which had chairs around it.

On one side of the fire place there was a Gryffindor banner and on the other side was a Slytherin banner. Hermione thought the lounge room was bigger then the Gryffindor common room. She walked to the other side and noticed there was stairs. Malfoy pushed passed her knocking her out of the way "Move out of my way, mud-blood"

Hermione stared trying to make holes in the back of his head as they both went up the staircase and on the end of it there was one door on the left side which had **_Head Girl _**written on it and on the right side of the staircase had a door which had **_Head Boy _**written on it. Malfoy opened his door and walked inside and noticed his room looked a lot bigger than his room at Malfoy manor.

There was a wardrobe for his clothes and bedside cupboards for his personal belongings. The was a door on the left side of the bed which had the word **_Library _**written on it. He opened up and there were all his school books on a study desk. He turned around and looked at his bed; the bed cover was green and the logo of Slytherin on it. He went and sat down on the edge of the bed and went into deep thought. "This is going be a long year" he thought as he sighed

Hermione opened her door and walked and was admiring her room, noticed the wardrobe which had her clothes that must have been unpack, her personal belongings were in the draws of her bedside cupboard. She noticed there was a door on the left side of the bed which had **_Library _**written on it. She walked over to it and opened it up and she gaping at how beautiful the library was. There were so many books and there was book she has always wanted to read. On a study desk was all her books for school but on the top of them was her favorite book which was _Hogwarts: A History_.

She walked over picked up the book and threw it in the bin next to her desk. She walked out of the library and closed the door behind her. Went to her bed, it had the logo of Gryffindor which was a lion, she walked over to her bed side cupboard and was looking through her draw to find her diary.

She opened to a new page and started writing her diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried my best to smile yet no one noticed I was failing at it, I guess I fooled them all. I can't believe Malfoy is the fucking head boy! UNBELIEVABLE! Malfoy pinned me to the train wall and it gave me bad memories of what happened to me in the summer. But the good thing is now I can be alone with no one in the same room and I can cry my eyes out when no one is looking._

_I got to go. My first day of Hogwarts is tomorrow, I hope I can handle the work load and try not do anything silly so people can notice me._

_Love you_

_Bye_

She placed the diary next on the cupboard and laid on her bed and dozed off to sleep


End file.
